Holding Me Back
by Mialei of Goldenlake
Summary: One young woman, one hidden secret, a powerful love that crosses conventional boundries. A dark villian with a dark agenda.. RaoulxOC, AlannaxJon, please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

**Holding Me Back**

I do **NOT **own any of Tamora Pierce's characters, if I did, I would be a whole lot richer. **However**, I do own my character Mialei, steal her and I will fed you to my pet dragon.

**Chapter 1: I'm a warrior, not a babysitter!**

_" Don't you see now that you're the one holding me back?--Buddahead_

A young woman, clad in the clothing made of animal furs and skins entered the main hall of the palace. Her long coal black hair was in a thick braid down her back, with a feathery hair piece hanging at the base of her braid. Her sapphire eyes were on the floor as she sinked into a repecting kneel as she acknowledged King Roald and Queen Lianne. The king smiled then spoke. " You may rise, Mialei. What have you to report?" He said in a commanding tone, typical of him. Mialei rose to her feet then spoke. " Your people are uneasy my lord, they believe that the Tusaine are going to attack... although from what I have gathered, they aren't making any moves just yet." She said as she fingred the claw on a pendant around her neck. The King furrowed his brow as he pondered what she had reported. " You are dismissed.. but if you are ready, I have a new assignment for you." He said as she kneeled again. " I am ready to serve, my king." She said as she rose to her feet and waited to find out what she was to do next. " I need you to guard my son.. If the Tusaine army is indeed massing, I want to make sure he has a competant bodyguard. Go now." he said she she bowed again before leaving.

" Great... I get a guarding assignment... what a joke... I am a warrior not a babysitter!" She said with an annoyed grumble as she ran promptly into someone. She yelped as she fell back, hitting her head on a table. "Damn it.. watch where you are bloody going!" She yelled then went pale as she looked into the face of Prince Jonathan. " Forgive me.. I was not paying attention... are you alright?" He asked, helping her up. " Forgive me Highness.. I..err.." She muttered in reply, figuring she would be catching hell for this one. Jonathan's eyes twinkled in amusement. " Its quite alright, its not everyday that a pretty girl runs into me." He said, smiling flirtatiously at her. Mialei didn't say anything, she was taken aback. _" Since when am I am pretty girl?" _She wondered to herself, her cheeks a bright pink. " I know you... you work for my father.. Eagle Eyes I think is what father calls you... but I believe thats kind of a crude referenace to a lady.. so may I have the pleasure of your name?" He said, giving her a looking over and smiling his approval. " M...Mialei, Highness." She said, annoyed at herself for being so flustered. " Why is he making me feel so nervous?" She mused, as she dusted herself off.

Jon watched her do so. " So Mialei... I was wondering... would you like to come join my squire and my other friends for dinner? I personally would love to hear of your travels." He said, pleading to her silently with his eyes. She let out a small sigh then smiled. " Sounds fun, I'm game." She said, hoisting her bow over her left shoulder. Jonathan smiled and lead her to his study, a large table set up in the center of the room. Jonathan greeted his friends and then introduced them to Mialei. " This is Lady Mialei, she works for my father." He said, pulling out a chair for her and she sat down, on her left was the Prince and on her right was Sir Raoul of Goldenlake. " Hello." She said, finally over her numb shock from earlier. Alanna, aka Alan, raised an eyebrow as she looked to her knight master. " A female wairror? she asked, rather shocked, being women were always sent to the convent... well noble ones at least.

" Hey Jon... you and her kinda look alike." Raoul commented as he knawed on a turkey leg.

" Where do you get a hairbrained idea like that?" Jon repiled, raising a coal eyebrow. " He's Raoul, what other reason does he need?" commented Gareth of Naxen the younger, aka Gary. " Hey now..!" Raoul retorted, pretending to look offended. A laugh resounded from around the table as Raoul slumped slightly in his chair. " For once Jon... I am going to have to agree with Raoul... you both DO look alike." commented the Prince's squire. Jon sighed and shot Alanna an annoyed glance, which he got right back. Mialei cleared her throat and began to tell a tale of her earlier days, fighting pirates at Port Legann. The entire group listened intently, Jonathan and Alanna in particular.

She finshed her tale then took a sip of her mead and stood up and worked a cramp out of her left leg. " Most facinating story, Miss Mialei." Gary commented as he too stood up and streched. Raoul was merely watching the woman, an odd feeling of butterflies in his stomach._ " What's wrong with me?" _he wondred to himself as he also stood up. " well its been a hoot buddies, but I am bushed, catch you all tommorrow. Nice meeting you Miss Mialei." he said as he left the room. " That was odd... Raoul was fine just a few moments ago..." Alanna mused aloud, looking at her other friends. Mialei shrugged. " He is a knight, perhaps he just was exsuasted from patrol or something." the woman chimed in as she retieved her weapons from a rack in the corner of the room and exited as well, leaning against the outside of the room. " now.. how to go about this assignment..." She mused silently as she then walked to her rooms in the servant quarters and fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holding Me Back**

**Chapter 2: Whispers of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Tamora's characters or I would be far richer and goddess forbid.. actually have a life... anyway, I do own my character Mialei, so don't steal her or suffer the wrath of underwear gnomes!**

Mialei awoke just before dawn the next morning and dressed in her normal clothing and went to seek out the Prince. As she walked towards the royal suite, she pondered over a few things. While most knew who they were born to, Mialei only knew that she was adopted and her own "parents" had no clue who had given her birth. The only clue to her orgins was a piece of a crystal that was on a cord around her neck. It was found on her neck when her mother Tinania had found the infant in a basket, wailing beside a river. She was happy with her family but a part of her longed to know who she really was, to find her birth parents, but she had no luck so far. " Blast it.. letting my mind wander again..." She muttered as she reached the Prince's room. She leaned against the side of the door, catching wind of a loud arguement about something she had no clue about. Before she could get out of the way, Jonathan angrly slammed his door open and crushed the Ranger behind it.

" Alan.. you can be such a..." Jon said, then stopped when he heard loud cursing from behind his door. Fearing someone was spying on him, he drew his sword and yanked the door back to find a very pissed off Mialei behind it. " You stupid prick! That hurt!" she yelled, lunging at him and jon, not expecting the attack, was knocked to the ground and shook very hard. ' How do you liek it! huh!" She exclaimed as she stood up. A snicker of laughter came from Alanna as she stepped into the hallway, hearing the commotion. Jonathan shot her a deadly gaze and his stubborn squire stopped laughing. " Well.. I could have you thrown in prison for attacking me...psycho." He said, narrowing his eyes at Mialei. As he stared her down, she did not waver in her gaze as she returned the glare. " WHAT did you call me!" she demanded, the fury evident on her face.

" I called you a bloody psycho." She growled then responded. " Well you are a pompous, spoiled little prick of a boy." She said, rather satisfied with herself by the shocked look on his face as she marched off. " I swear... if he wasn't the Prince... " She grumbled as she went in search of soemthing to eat. Alanna looked over at Jon, as she had found the display quite amusing. " I'd say she really let you have it.. though I would probably been pretty pissed to if I ended up a door pancake." She commented with a chuckle. " Alan.. shut your pie hole.. I don't need your commentary right now." Jonathan said with a glare as he himself stomped down to the mess hall. " Geez.. someone has a stick up the ass..." She retorted as soon as he was out of earshot.

---Later than evening--

A loud thud was heard as Mialei hit the small marking in the center of an archery target that was 300 yards out. She then released another arrow that hit the same mark, splitting the previous arrow clean down the middle. She heard a low whistle then turned with her bow in hand, arrow nocked at the speaker. Raoul jumped back. ' hey hye.. I come in peace... You got excellent aim." He said, still a bit unnerved she kept the bow pointed at him. Mialei then lowered the bow as she recognized one of the Prince's friends from the other night. " Hello Sir Raoul... and thank you.. its like second nature to me." She said, actually smiling for the first time that day. Her smile made the fluttering sensation start in the big knight's stomach again. Mialei felt the same strange feeling in her own stomach and she loked into Raoul's gentle eyes and before she realized the scope of what she was doing, she had crossed the distance between them and hugged him. Raoul actually blushed as he instinctively returned the hug. " You know.. you aren't all that taller than me..." She said with a chuckle. Raoul responded with a laugh of his own and ruffled her hair. " Do you joust?" he asked, a grin on his face. Mialei grinned herself. " The real question is do you like to eat dirt?" Raoul and Mialei both started laughing as she walked back to the stables with the knight as they both went for jousting equipment.

But from the darkness of a offpath from the stables, a dark figured person watched Mialei very closely. " Soon.. Princess... very soon... and your twin will not be able to save you...ah yes.. I will deal with Jonathan accordingly." His voice was colder than a bitter snowstorm and in his left hand was a wicked looking staff with a weird jewel upon it.

**a/n: I know I am evil.. but if you read my first chapter.. I have dropped a hint about Mialei for you all. wicked grin And I promise more fluffiness in the future chapters as well as some Alanna and Jon goodness. Thanks so much to my reviewers, you keep me going. I apologise for the short chappy, but I needed a filler for things to come.**

**Mialei**


End file.
